Valentine's Day
by LoverOfAnime1
Summary: Ash is planning a special proposal for Serena. Can they survive the horrible events during their date?


Summary: Ash invites Serena to a fancy dinner for Valentine's day. What Serena doesn't know that Ash was planning on proposing to her; that is if they can survive the horrible events during their date.

Paring: AshXSerena (Amourshipping)

It was night in Kalos, as their air was filled with euphoria and romance for tonight was Valentine's Day. A holiday to symbolize friendship and true love.

And it brought no greater joy than a woman with honey colored hair and blue eyes who was dressed in the special dress she wore for her first showcase.

Serena sighed as she added blush on her cheeks. Braxien, Pancham, and Sylveon watched as they knew tonight was important for their friend/trainer.

Ash invited her to a dinner in Vaniville Town to celebrate, and also hoping to ask Serena's hand in marriage.

Pikachu watched as his best friend and trainer was fidgeting as he waited for Serena. He wore a blue suit that had a black tie. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box with anticipation hands as he opened it. Inside was a rose gold ring with a heart shaped Blue Zircon surrounded by small Diamonds. Feeling nervous about tonight, he began to feel some self-doubt: What if she hates my clothes? What if I mess this up? Worst of all, what if she says No!" Pikachu looked at his Pikapi in confusion, most of the time he was a confident man who also won the league and became Pokémon Master and know he has become a wimp. Hoping to put some sense into his buddy, Pikachu made his way up to use his tail to slap Ash's cheek and yelling, 'Pikapi! Pika! Pipika pi!' (Ash! Come on! Pull yourself together!)

After receiving the slap, Ash recovered and said, "Yeah, you're right, buddy! Serena is the woman I love! You'll have my back, right?" Pikachu nodded in affirmative. Just then Serena walked in with her Sylveon as her wingwoman to make sure nothing goes wrong. But that was better said than done as suddenly Serena tripped on a loose carpet which landed her on top of a nearby waiter who had a tray filled with glasses of water. The cups went flying as it's contents drenched Serena and Sylveon. Ash and Pikachu helped Serena and Sylveon as the waiter recovered from the accident as Serena apologized, "Oops! I'm so sorry!" The waiter said, "No harm done. What about you?" Serena said, "Peachy." Ash asked, "You ok?" Serena nodded as she said, "I'm ok." Ash took off his coat as he draped it over Serena's shoulder and said, "Here, don't want you to catch a cold." Serena smiled at Ash as he guided her to their table.

As they ordered their food, Serena asked, "How did you know that this was the restaurant I wanted to go?" Ash said, "I heard that this place was popular and you always wanted to try their food, so I decided that here is where we should be for Valentine's Day!" Serena smiled someone's Cutiefly flew its way to Pikachu, landing on his nose. Meanwhile a nearby waitress who was carrying her tray of food was walking besides Ash and Serena's table when Pikachu began to sneeze, Ash turned to see his buddy with a start the mouse Pokémon let out a huge sneeze followed by a thunderbolt, which electrocuted Ash, the Cutiefly, a few patrons, and waitress. Ash and everyone else who was electrocuted fell down Anime style. Pikachu rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he apologized. But instead most of the patrons let out a laugh including Ash as his friend said, "Well, that went off with a 'bang!'"

After the clean up, still charred from the thunder Ash and Serena continued with their dinner as Serena said, "At least nothing else can go wrong." But that changed when the Matire 'D said, "Sorry for the delay-y-y!" The tray with the couple's food went flying and landed on their heads. Serena said with her soup on her head, "On second thought…" Ash said with his grilled steak on his head, "Yep. Nothing happened." Serena saw Ash and began laughing as she said, "Ash, you have a steak on their head." Ash took the steak off him as he joked, "Hey, don't look now, but dinner exploded on your face." Serena wiped off her soul as they shared a laugh of their messed up dinner date.

After they got a new dinner for free, Ash said, "I have one more surprise for you. But it will be outside because remember that today the town will be showing fireworks." Serena nodded in excitement as they ate their dinner aside from them being drenched and charred and now smelled of food.

After dinner, they made their way to the park where Ash said, "All right, now Serena before I show you, close your eyes." Serena looked at Ash in amusement, which Ash replied, "It's a surprise." Serena trusted him as she closed her eyes as he guided her to a hill which was decorated with candles which leads up to the hill and a picnic blanket on the grassy ground. The tree was decorated with red and pink heart hanging decorations.

Ash said, "Ok, now." Serena opens her eyes as she saw Ash's surprise. Serena was in tears as Ash said taking her hand like a gentleman, "Come." Serena followed as she giggled at Ash's attempt to be romantic. Ash beckoned Serena to take a seat as Pikachu and Sylveon sat next to their trainers. The fireworks show began as the night sky showered in color. Serena smiled as Ash watched too. The fireworks began to take shape of red hearts, then pink and white flowers. Serena's face lit in joy as the colors shone on her.

Ash said, "Serena." She turned to see him get up as she followed suit, Serena's eyes twinkled as Ash said, "You have been my best friend since we met as kids. And since we began to go out, I feel like we had this connection long before we met."

Serena looked at Ash as he said, "Someone said that love would guide us to our future, but I won't believe that until I hear it from you."

Serena was taken back as Ash got on one knee with ring at hand as he asked, "Serena, will you marry me?"

Serena finally understood all of this as she realized all of this was for her to accept him as her fiancé as she replied in joy, "Yes! Of course, I'll marry you!" Ash slid the ring on her finger as fireworks flared as they realized this was the best Valentine's Day ever, aside from the terrible date, it was the best day ever.

Happy Valentines Day everyone!


End file.
